Out of my Sight
by TheTornPage
Summary: Leo takes chase on his own during a battle, the consequences are worse than he expected and someone is blaming themselves. (Bad summary I know. But this is cute and fluffy and rated for language. Please review and let me know if you liked it!)


Leonardo takes chase without informing his brothers, he might have bitten off more than he can chew. ~This is a really bad summary, and this story was a late night imagine that I just kinda typed up! It's fluffy and adorable!~

_I don't know how it happened. _

_One second we're neck deep in footbots; getting our asses handed to us no less. _

_The next, I can't find him. _

_It'd become customary to keep him in my line of sight, as I did Mikey and Donnie but, Leo. Leo was always in my line of sight. Someone had to look out for him- God knows he won't do it himself. _

_I tug my Sai out of the metal head of a footbot, kicking the metal frame away and searching the rooftop for Leo. "Where is he?" I shout out over the sound of clashing metal. _

_My brothers instantly know what I'm talking about. Donnie takes a quick seep of the area himself, blocking a throwing star with his staff before it could fly past him into the back of Mikey's head. "I think he chased after FishFace, down that back alley." Don points to the alley to the left of the building. "Go after him, Mikey and I got this." _

_As much as I don't want to abandon my brothers in the middle of a fight; Leo is alone and it doesn't settle well within me. I nod to Donnie, twirling my Sai into my belt before I leap to the fire escape. When I'm on the ground I break into a sprint, listening intently for any signs of a struggle ahead of me. _

_"I warned you turtles, and now. Now I will end you!" _

_"I will stop you!"_

_"How can you do that when you'll be a puddle of turtle soup in a matter of seconds?"_

_"Leo?" I find myself halting my movements, whispering his name to the wind. The sound of him struggling fills my ears. "Leo!?" I scream, looking up towards the rooftops. _

_His feet dangle over the side of the building, his hands in FishFace's grasp. _

_Leo looks down upon hearing me call out to him. "Raph?" He shouts. "Get out of here! Go find Don and Mikey, get back to the lair!"_

_"You think I'm just gonna leave you? Shell no!" I make a jump for the fire escape but I'm too late. _

_FishFace releases his grip, swinging Leo's body out far enough to slam against the brick of the opposing building, before falling. _

_I'm only a second too late. His body smashes against the concrete two inches away from my arms. _

_Leo lands plastron first before me, bruises and scratches covering his skin; his shell is visibly out of place. _

_Without even looking up to see if FishFace was still there, I lift Leo's body into my arms; his bones make a sickening sound when I hold him to my chest. I wince at the sound and the feeling of his unconscious body against my chest. _

_I run for it. Hightail it to a manhole far enough away from FishFace as to not give away our location, but close enough so I can get home faster. _

_The second I'm safely in the sewers I pull out my T-Phone and dial Donnie, he answers swiftly. _

_"Did you find Leo?" Comes Don's worried voice. _

_I feel a lump in my throat restricting me from speaking. "Don I need you. Leo- He's hurt real bad."_

_Donnie gasps. "Where are you guys? I'll come get you in the shellraiser."_

_I shake my head and press the phone closer to my ear slit. "No Don, There isn't enough time. I'm walking home now. I'll be there in twenty, how fast can you get there." _

_"I don't know maybe ten minutes from here in the shellraiser." _

_"Then do it." I spit through clenched teeth. "And have the trauma kit ready."_

_Donnie is silent for a beat. "Trauma? Raph what exactly happened?"_

_I choke back a sob, the scene replaying behind my closed eyelids, my arm around Leo tightens. "He got thrown off a building. High rise apartment complex." _

_"Hurry up I'll be there in five." _

_The line goes dead. I shove my T-Phone back in my belt and readjust Leo in my arms, then rean forward to run as fast as my legs will push. _

In the end it took me less than fifteen minutes to get back to the lair. As promised, Donnie was waiting at the garage door with a rolling gurney and Trauma first aid kit we'd taken out of an ambulance a few months ago.

Leo had broken several ribs, fractured both his forearms, two vertebra in his neck had shifted out of place, and his shell was knocked very, very, lose.

Donnie had said most of his injuries were above the waist because he'd been thrown head first. He also claimed that we'd been lucky it happened that way, upper bodies heal easier and he'd be back in commission sooner.

I didn't want him back in commission.

I never want Leo to leave the lair again.

Obviously I can't protect him well enough, why should I trust myself with his life again. He needed me and I wasn't there. He slipped out of my sight and this happens.

"Stop it."

His voice is gentle. Like the voice he used to use to sooth Mikey into slumber when we were children.

I lift my head from its place rested against my knees.

Leo has a grin on his face, the kind someone wears in the morning when they wake up beside someone. "I thought you'd catch me." He jokes lightly, his fingers twitch where they stick out of the cast.

Assuming he wants to take my hand but can't perform the task on his own, I slip my hand underneath his and his fingers curl slightly around mine. "I wouldn't have had to catch you if you hadn't run off alone." I'm quick to remind him.

"Yeah, yeah. I made a mistake-"

"A huge mistake." I correct him. "It was a huge mistake Leo. You could have died." My words come out harsher than I planned, but my heart is still in that moment. The moment I saw him fall. Watched helplessly as he collided with the ground beneath my feet.

I could have caught him. I should have caught him.

Leo's limp fingers attempt to tighten around mine. "I already said stop it once, Raph." I raise my gaze back to his. "I did make a mistake. I thought I could take him, I couldn't. He pulled a dirty move –One you would have seen coming from a mile away- and he got the upper hand." Leo releases an exasperated breath and closes his eyes. "He got my Katana away from me and-" He pauses, opens his eyes to meet mine and sighs. "And he threw me off the roof of a high rise apartment."

My head twitches up and down in what could be called a nod; but my body is still so frozen that I barely move. "I saw that part."

"Raph- I'm sorry"

I shake my head, turn away from him and gulp back the lump in my throat. "No Leo, I'm sorry. I should have noticed you'd run off. I should have been with you. I should have caught you. But I didn't. I didn't do anything Leo. You landed right in front of me Leo! I was just a second too late!" The emotions drain out of me like a waterfall and I can feel moisture train down my cheeks. "I failed you Leo. I'm so fucking sorry." I can't look at him. I know he'll tell me not to blame myself. But I do. "What kind of mate am I, to let something like this happen to you?"

Leo's body quivers at the phrase, he loved it when I called him that. "Raph, Raph, Raph- Baby look at me." Leo's voice isn't that gentle tone saved for our baby brother anymore. It was his desperate voice. One even I had only heard escape his lips a choice number of times; outside the bedroom of course. I'm powerless to that voice, I meet his eyes. "Damn it, you know how I get when you cry." His blue eyes are swimming in their own ocean now. "You start crying, then I hurt because you're crying then we both end up crying. Holy fuck we are a bunch of girls." He blinks back his tears as little red snakes creep up around his irises. "What kind of mate am I?"

His question startles me to a degree. "What- Leo?"

"I chased after FishFace today because I thought I could take him. I left you, and the guys, to fight for yourselves. All because I thought I could do it alone." Leo wheezes a short breath, forcing past his onslaught of tears to keep talking. "I ran off alone and you came after me. If anyone here is to blame, it's me." Even bloodshot and full of salty liquid, his eyes hold that determination and fire they always have. "_Don't _question yourself because I screwed up. Especially how good of a mate you are. Fuck Raph, you haven't left this room since you _carried _me here. You sensed I was gone mid-combat and came after me."

Still silent, Leo lets lose another sigh.

"Raphael Hamato. God damnit I love you and if you don't fucking get over yourself; seriously pride is my thing. You need to give me that god damn cocky smirk that makes my heart melt and tell me how stupid I was, and kiss me! Or I swear I will scream; because no matter _what y_ou have to fucking say. I am right, you are wrong."

He's not crying anymore, neither am I. Leo's cheeks are creased with a face splitting smile with little bursts of coughing laughter escaping his lips. I find myself chuckling as well, leaning closer to him, and taking comfort in his breath as it washes across my face. His smile doesn't fade as mine grows; I nudge my forehead against his and place a quick kiss on his beak.

"God You are so fucking stupid." I whisper against his lips.

Leo shakes his head and laughs full heartedly, his body tensing as pain radiates from his damaged bones and shell. "Fuck that hurts, I screwed up bad this time."

I nod my head and bring my hands up to his bruised face, running my fingertips over a particularly large one forming on his chin. "You really did Leo. Next time you run off alone, I'll be the one tossing you off the roof." Before he can giggle at my sentiments I push my lips to his, shutting him up. His arms try to move, instinct telling his body to pull me closer, his neck attempts to move to shift our mouths closer. I pull away. "Leo you're really hurt. You can't make yourself do these things yet."

He raises his brow ridge to me, a challenging spark in his bright blue eyes. "Oh yeah? Watch me."


End file.
